Does pre-existing bone disease influence the linear growth response to rhGH in pediatric renal transplant recipients? The administration of rhGH is expected to increase bone formation in pediatric patients with either adynamic lesiond or normal rates of bone formation. Patients treated with rhGH are also expected to exhibit increased growth velocity expressed as a change in standard deviation sore for height or growth velocity in cm/yr.